Promethean Mafic
In-Story Categories: Those Risen to Prominence during the War (Part 1), by Blake Xi Backstory "Summoner. '' '''My name is Mafic. Let's go slay some gods, shall we?" A powerful Fire mage, Mafic lived in the outskirts of the Atharva Republic. Close friends with Atharva, then-General of their army, Mafic would often be Atharva's aide when it came to war strategy. Mafic didn't get along with Lyra mostly... but that didn't stop them from getting together. After parting ways with Lyra, Mafic set off on a journey to liberate the Principality of Vriksha. Slaying demons one by one with his powerful fire magic, he moved his way up a tower in order to defeat their general. Having reached godlike powers, agirl, wishing to take the flower from the spire, challenged Mafic for it. Moved by her bravery and valiance, Mafic took the flower and gave it to the girl. From then, he served as the protector of Vriksha until the end, with the girl as his faithful servant, until war broke out. Stats * Lord only Sphere Tiavara Stat boosting - 30% boost to HP and Atk, boosts Spark damage (50%) and increases BC drop rate (15%) Found in Elsta Crater while on a mission, Mafic noticed this staff lying in the middle of the crater. Since it was half submerged in lava, Mafic felt hesitant to pick it up, but steeled himself and swam through the lava to get the staff. Feeling his body slowly crumble into ashes, Mafic slowly lost the will to live, but when he grasped onto Tiavara, power surged through Mafic's body, injecting him with pure energy, giving him the endurance to swim out of the crater alive. Since then, Mafic had treasured Tiavara and protected it with his life, even using it in a fateful battle against one of the god army's generals. Attacks 13 hit normal attack, total 39 DC Leader Skill: '''''Blazing Deity 30% boost to Attack and HP, enormously boosts Spark damage (100%) & slightly boosts BB gauge on Spark (2~3 BC fill per Spark) Extra Skill: ''From Ashes'' Tiavara Boosts Spark damage (50%), grants Angel Idol effect when HP is below 20% and when Tiavara is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters Brave Burst: Rising Magma ' 20 BC, 18 DC, 300% mod 18 hit powerful Fire attack on all enemies, great boost to Spark damage (70%) for 3 turns and slight probable boost to enemies' Spark vulnerability (25% chance to proc 50%) for 2 turns '''Super BB: ''Trial by Fire 20 BC, 21 DC, 520~820% mod 21 hit powerful Fire attack on all enemies (damage relative to remaining HPper HP remaining), great boost to Spark damage(90%), slight probable boost to enemies' Spark vulnerabity(25% chance to proc 50%) for 3 turns and removes all status ailments Ultimate BB: ''Fiery Coronation'' 15 BC, 30 DC, 1200% mod 30 hit massive Fire attack on all enemies, massive boost to Spark damage (150%) for 3 turns, amplifies enemy Spark vulnerability for 2 turns (100% debuff) & chance to revive fallen allies (66% chance) Category:CustomUnits